Ninjas Among Mages
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: It's been a few years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and one day, The Uzumaki and Uchiha Family decides to take a vacation to Magnolia Town. While they were in the town, they met Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. Naruto and the others then decided to go with their new friends to a guild...Called Fairy Tail. AdultNarutoXMassiveHarem, SasukeXSakura, and BorutoXSarada.
1. Chapter 1: A New Dimension

**A/N: I just picked up the final volume of Naruto today, and it's sad to see that it has ended, but that dosen't mean us authors won't stop writing stories of this great hero. Naruto managed to bring his best friend Sasuke out of the dark, he fought many enemies and was seen as a hero after he defeated Pain AND Madara/Kaguya, and finally, he has his own family and he achieved his long life dream of becoming Hokage. For celebrating the final volume, here is a story with Naruto as an adult. Thank you, Masashi Kishimoto, for creating an epic tale of Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Naruto's Harem will be:**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Erza Knightwalker**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Mavis Vermilion**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Aquarius**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Flare Corona**

 **Virgo**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Aries**

 **Millanna**

 **Evergreen**

 **Jenny Realight**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Dimension

* * *

A man with yellow hair and blue eyes was sitting in his chair working on the paper work in front of him. This mans name, was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was the son of the late Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto was the husband of Hinata Hyuga and the father of Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki.

Naruto used to be the team mate of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, and the student of Kakashi Hatake. But after his battle with Kaguya or Madara Uchiha, Naruto has become the Seventh Hokage after Kakashi. Naruto was in the middle of working until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Naruto answered as the door began to open.

On the other side of the door was his best friend, Sasuke, and his wife, Sakura, and their daughter, Sadara Uchiha. Naruto smiled at the group of people that came to visit him.

"Sasuke, Sakura, it's been awhile." Naruto greeted the two, as the two smiled at their friend.

'It's good to see you too, Naruto." Sasuke said as his wife nodded in agreement, while their daughter stayed by her mother's side as she looked at her uncle, who smiled at seeing her.

"Hello there, Sarada. It's good to see you again too." Naruto said with a smile, as Sadara nodded her head.

"Hello, uncle." Sarada responds as she pushed up her glasses.

"How's Hinata and the kids, Naruto?" Sakura asked as her friend eyed her as he spoke.

"Their alright. Hinata's at home cleaning, as for Boruto and Himawari, their probably at home in the back yard playing." Naruto told them before a shout was heard.

"TAKE THIS, OLD MAN!"

Eyeing at the shout, Naruto sighed before he dodged another one of his sons attacks. The said boy groaned as got up and rubbed his head. Naruto walked over towards him and stared down at him.

"That's another time you've failed at attacking me, Boruto. Next time, try not to shout before you attack." Naruto told him as the said child, Boruto huffed before he turned away from his father and cleaned himself off.

Naruto sighed before he turned his attention back towards the Uchiha family.

"So, what brings all of you here?" Naruto asked them, as Sasuke smirked.

"What? We can't see an old friend of ours every once in awhile?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto chuckled.

"Of course you can, you know I don't mind you guys seeing me. What I meant was, what brings you here? I'm sure you didn't come here for a normal visit." Naruto said, as Sakura looked over towards her husband, who nodded his head with a smile.

"...Well...We were wondering if...You could take some time off and come on a vacation with us? And of course Hinata, Boruto and Himawari are invited too." Sakura said as Naruto looked over towards his son.

"Boruto, why don't you go get your mother and sister? We're going on vacation with the Uchiha's." Naruto said to him, as his son grinned.

"Alright! I'll go get them, old man!" Boruto stated before he ran off to find his mother and sister. Sasuke chuckled at how his nephew ran out of the room so fast before he looked over towards his friend.

"You know, he reminds me of you when you were his age." Sasuke said as Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Indeed he does, Sasuke...Indeed he does..."

* * *

Outside The Leaf Village: 15 Minutes Later

* * *

The Uzumaki family and the Uchiha family were standing outside of the village waiting for Sasuke to make his peperations.

"Naruto-kun...since we're leaving for awhile, do you have anyone watching over the village in your spot?" Hinata asked her husband, as Naruto looked over towards her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I have Shikamaru watching over the village for me while we're away." Naruto told his wife, as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Daddy? Do you know where we're going?" Naruto's and Hinata's daughter, Himawari, asked his father as she was sitting on her mothers lap.

"Sorry, dear. I'm not allowed to tell. You'll have to wait and see when we arrive." Naruto told his daughter as he smiled at her when she nodded her head in understanding.

Naruto got up and walked over towards Sasuke, who seemed to be ready, but he decided to ask just to make sure.

"Sasuke, is everything ready?" Naruto asked his friend, as the last Uchiha nodded his head.

"Everything's ready to go." Sasuke stated, as Naruto grinned and turned his attention towards the group.

"Alright everyone, let's form a circle and hold hands. That way we can stick together and not get lost once we arrive." Naruto told the group, as Hianta picked up the kids and made their way over, as well as Sakura and Sadara.

Once they formed a circle, Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them as the Rinnegan appeared, and they all disappeared within it.

* * *

Magnolia Town

* * *

Naruto and the others appeared in a town in Magnolia. Once they landed, Naruto looked over towards Sasuke.

"This is the place you spoke of?" Naruto questioned him, as his friend nodded.

"That's right. Everyone, welcome to Magnolia Town." Sasuke announced as Boruto and Himawari jumped out of their mothers arms and ran around the town, while Sarada ran to catch up with the siblings. Naruto and his friends chuckled at their children's excitement, before they slowly walked behind them.

As they were walking in Magnolia, Naruto looked over towards his friend.

"I'm curious, what made you decided to come here?" Naruto asked him, as the said Uchiha looked over towards him with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Thought it would be a nice place for the kids. We wouldn't want to have to go to a world where there was people fighting one another." Sasuke told him as Naruto chuckled.

"You know, you've grown soft since we we're teenagers." Naruto told him, as Sasuke smirked.

"What can I say? People can change in the future and forget about the past, Naruto." Sasuke told his friend, as Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Your right about that." Naruto stated to him with a smile.

As they kept walking through the town, they heard many squeals coming from the girls as they ran past them. Naruto and the others looked over towards the group in curiosity.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto wondered before he looked over at Sasuke, who nodded his head in agreement.

"You girls stay with the kids. Me and Naruto will be back, we're going to go check out what all the fuss is about." Sasuke told the two women, who nodded their heads in understanding before they kissed their husbands on the lips.

"Be careful." The two wives told them as they parted their lips away, while the two friends smiled at them.

"We will." The two stated before they walked off towards the area of girls.

Once Naruto and Sasuke got to the area, they noticed the girls were covering their way as they heard them speak.

"Eeeek! Salamander-sama, can I have your autograph?!"

"No, I want him to give me his autograph!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes at the screaming of fan girls, before they heard a voice.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down. There's plenty of me to go around. I'll let you all have my autograph, how does that sound?" 'Salamander' asked with a wink, as the girls shirked in excitement.

"Whoever this guy is, he's putting all the girls into a love spell." Naruto muttered to Sasuke, who nodded his head in agreement.

"IGNEEL!"

Turning their attentions towards the shout, Naruto and Sasuke sees a young man with pink hair and a dragon scale scarf. The boy and 'Salamander' looked at one another before the boy asked.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy wondered, as 'Salamander' looked at him with a shocked expression, while the girls are glared at him.

"Hey! That's not how you should talk to Salamander-sama, you brat!"

"Yeah! Treat Salamander-sama with respect!"

"Now hold on, ladies. I'm sure this young man didn't mean anything by it. Here, kid, you can have my autograph." 'Salamander' said as he handed the boy his autograph.

"Don't want it." The boy stated.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Get the hell out of here, you bastard!"

Once the girls threw the boy out of the crowd, the teen groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Ow..." The teen muttered as he rubbed his head.

"I guess that wasn't the real one." The teen companion said as it flew over towards him.

"Hey, you alright?" Naruto asked the teen, as he and Sasuke walked over towards them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking..." The teen trailed off, as he didn't know their names.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my friend, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto introduced himself and pointed over to the Uchiha that stood next to him, the said man nodded his head in their direction in greeting, while the teen in front of them grinned.

"Nice to meet ya, my name is Natsu Dragneel! And this is my friend, Happy!" The teen known as Natsu said as he pointed over towards the flying cat.

"Hello!" Happy said with a smile, as they nodded their heads in greeting.

"Are you okay?" A new voice asked in concern as it approached.

Naruto and the others turned their attention towards the voice and they saw a young teenage girl walking towards them.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'd like to thank you for saving me back their." The girl known as Lucy said with a smile, while Naruto and the others blinked.

"Huh?"

* * *

In a Local Cafe

* * *

After Naruto and Sasuke went to get their wives and children, they joined Natsu, Happy and Lucy at a local Cafe as they were talking about the earlier action.

"That man was casting a love spell on those girls back their, but when I heard Natsu's shout, he broke me out of the spell." Lucy told the group as she drank a sip of her drink.

"I see...I knew that guy was controlling them in a love spell. I was about to step in, but Natsu somehow broke the charm off on you." Naruto said as he drank the last sip of his drink.

"That...Kinda reminds me of when Sakura-chan was in a love spell when we were kids when it came to Sasuke-san." Hinata commented, as Sakura's cheeks went red at the memory, while Sasuke smirked in her direction.

"I remember that...Sakura was all over me when we were kids and on the same team." Sasuke said, as Sakura blushed darker.

"C-Can we stop talking about that, please? It's really embarrassing..." Sakura muttered to herself, as Naruto and his friends laughed at her expression.

"Relax, Sakura. We're just messing with you." Naruto said as his laughter died down a little.

"You guys...were on a team?" Natsu asked them as he gulped his food down as he looked at them.

"Yeah, I'll explain what our past was like later. What do you plan on doing now, Lucy?" Naruto asked as he looked over towards the girl sitting across from him.

"H-Huh? Well...I was wanting to get into this guild named Fairy Tail..." Lucy muttered, as Natsu looked over towards her.

"You want to join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked her, as she nodded.

"Yes! I really want to join it! But...I don't know if they'd except someone like me." Lucy muttered, as Naruto frowned.

"I'm sure they'll let you join, Luce." Naruto began, as Lucy blushed at the nick named he gave her "...Besides, one of the members is sitting with us...Right...Natsu?" Naruto asked the teen, as Natsu's eyes went wide.

"How did you know I was a Fairy Tail member?" Natsu asked him.

"I'll tell you later. So, what about it? You think the master of your will let Lucy join?" Naruto asked him, as Natsu closed and crossed his arms before he nodded.

"Yeah, but what about you guys?" Natsu asked, as Naruto looked at his family and friends, and they all nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto looked over towards Natsu with a grin.

"Hell ya, we'll join ya."

* * *

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail

* * *

After Naruto and the others finished their meal, the group headed towards the Fairy Tail guild. Once they got on a train, Naruto chuckled at Natsu's sick expression.

"Can't handle a train ride, eh, Natsu?" Naruto asked him with a smirk, while the said Dragon Slayer groaned in response.

"Naruto-kun, please stop messing with Natsu-san." Hinata said to her husband, as Naruto sighed.

"Alright, sorry, geez. I just want to have fun like when we were kids." Naruto grumbled, while his wife giggled at him.

"Heh heh, Dad just got told by Mom!" Boruto chuckles, while his father glared towards him.

"Quiet you!" Naruto stated, as his son closed his mouth. Boruto hated it when his father was pissed at him.

"You always have been acting like a kid, Naruto." Sasuke chuckled as Sakura elbowed him in the stomach "Oof! What was that for, Sakura?" The Uchiha asked as he looked at his wife.

"Don't make fun of Naruto." Sakura stated as her husband grumbles in response.

"Um...If you guys don't mind me asking, how long have you all known each other?" Lucy asked, as the group of friends looked at her as they answered.

"We've known each other since we were kids." Naruto told her.

"It's been a long time since we met when we were kids." Sasuke said, as Hinata and Sakura nodded their heads in agreement.

After they spoke, the train stopped and they all walked of the train, while Natsu's head was still spining.

"Finally...We're off of that stupid train." Natsu grumbles as Naruto and Sasuke snickers, while Sakura and Hinata shook their head while sighing at their husbands childish behavior.

As Naruto and the others walked around the town as they followed Natsu, they then came standing in front of the front of the guild. Lucy had an awe look, while Naruto and his friends seemed amazed at how large it looked.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy announced to them.

As they walked in, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura were surprised at how many people that were within in the guild, while Lucy was looking around and amazement, and Boruto, Himawari and Sarada looked around the guild with their parents. While Natsu stomped forward and shouted.

"I'M BACK!" Natsu yelled as he walked in.

"We're back." Happy corrected as he came in behind Natsu.

"Natsu, Happy, welcome back." a woman with long beautiful white hair said as she looked towards them.

"Wow, so this is Fairy Tail." Naruto muttered as he continued to look around.

"We're really here!" Lucy said in excitement.

As they kept looking around with their eyes, Natsu walked over to the bastard that told him the rumor about Salamander. Seeing the teen walk over towards him, the man spoke.

"You've really went overboard that time, Natsu-" Before he could finish his sentence, Natsu kicked him in the face.

"You bastard! That info you've told me about Salamander was fake!" Natsu growled out at the man, as the said man groaned as he got up.

"Don't blame me! I only passed the rumors that I've heard about him to you!" The man said, as Natsu cracked his hands together.

"That's all the more reason to beat the shit out of you." Natsu growls, before he launched himself out towards the man, and began to beat the living shit out of him.

As the two were fighting, the others around them started to cause havoc since Natsu was the one that started it.

"...Correction, _this_ is what Fairy Tail's like." Sasuke muttered as he corrected his friend, while Naruto and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh, new members?" A female voice asked as she approached them.

Naruto and the others looked over towards the voice, and saw a woman with long white hair and blue eyes smiling at them.

"Hello, my name is Mirajane Strauss. It's nice to meet you all." The now named Mirajane said with a smile.

"...Your the real Mirajane?!" Lucy asked her in awe, as the said woman continued to smile at her before Naruto interrupted the two.

"...Shouldn't you be stopping that?" Naruto asked her as he pointed towards the fighting in the guild, as Mirajane looked over towards him with a smile.

"This happens all the time when Natsu's around. Most of us is used to the loudness around here." Mirajane told him as Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Reminds you of Naruto when we were on the same team, doesn't it?" Sakura giggled silently as Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah..." Sasuke muttered back, as Naruto eye'd at the two.

"Come on, guys! I wasn't _that_ bad! Sakura was way worse than me!" Naruto told them before he got punched in the face by an angered Sakura.

"WHAT WAS THAT, BAKA?!" Sakura yelled out as she went after the running Naruto across the guild as Sasuke chuckled.

"Just like old times, eh, Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he eye'd his friend, who giggled as she nodded her head.

"Yes, this really does take me back." Hinata said as she watched her terrified husband run from the angered Sakura that was chasing him.

"...Mom's lost it." Sarada muttered silently as she watched her mother chase her uncle.

"Heh heh, Daddy is just like Big Bro when it comes to something like this." Himawari giggled, as Boruto scoffed.

"Please, I don't act like Dad all the time, Himawari." Boruto grumbled under his breath.

"You don't? I could name the times you do, Boruto." Hinata said as she eyed her son.

"P-Please don't, Mom!" Boruto begged as his mother giggled at her son before she faced over towards Mirajane.

"Sorry about that, my name is Hinata Hyuga. Please to meet you, Mirajane-san." Hinata said with a bow.

"The pleasures all mine, Hinata-san." Mirajane said as she returned the bow.

"Nice to meet you, Mirajane. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said with a wave.

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke-san." Mirajane said with a smile.

Naruto quickly ran over and hid behind his wife, and Hinata giggled at her husbands actions as she eyed him.

"Are you alright, dear?" Hinata asked him.

"Do I look okay to you?! Sakura's trying to kill me!" Naruto exclaimed as he jabbed a finger at Sakura who was about to hit him, until Sasuke stopped her.

"You can stop now, Sakura. I think Naruto learned his lesson. Plus, your scaring our new friend." Sasuke told her as he pointed over towards the shaken Lucy that was hiding behind Mirajane.

"Ah! Sorry you had to see that. My name is Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you, Mirajane-san." Sakura said with a bow, and Mirajane returned the bow.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san." Mirajane said with a smile as she looked over towards Naruto, who grinned.

"Nice to meet ya, Mira-chan! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Be-" Naruto was cut off mid sentence as Sasuke stopped him by covering his mouth.

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence." Sasuke told him, as Mirajane giggled before she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Mirajane said with a smile, as Naruto returned it.

"Dad has a crush on Lucy and Mirajane!" Boruto laughed as Naruto eyed his son.

"N-No I don't, Boruto!" Naruto growled at his son as Boruto smirked.

"Oh really? Then why are you looking at them like some kind of perv?" Boruto asked his father, as Naruto glared harder.

"S-Shut up, damn it!" Naruto exclaimed as Mirajane giggled, while Lucy blinked in surprise.

"Honey, is that true?" Hinata asked him with a killing aura, that made him flinch at the amount of killing intent.

"N-No! ...Maybe...Yes..." Naruto grumbled under his breath, and his wife eyed him.

"What was that, dear? I didn't hear you." Hinata said with a sweet smile, as Naruto gulped.

"N-Nothing, honey!" Naruto said as he backed away from his wife.

"That's what I thought you said." Hinata huffed as she turned away, Naruto sighed in relief and thanked the gods she didn't hear him.

"Thank god." Naruto muttered silently.

Fearing that was going on long enough, Naruto held in a breath, and realizing what he was doing, Hinata covered the kids ears as well as hers, and Sasuke covered his ears, and Sakura covered Sarada's along with hers as they heard their friend shout.

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Naruto shouted across the room, and everyone stopped in fear when they heard him shout. Naruto released a sigh in frustration before he spoke "Thank you."

Everyone was either surprised, or afraid of Naruto, as the reminded them of a certain red head they know. Naruto eye'd the top of of the guild.

"You can come out now, I know your up there." Naruto said to the shadow that hid at the very top of the entire area, as the shadow looked surprised at the man below him.

'This boy...He has incredible detection. I didn't even have to step in to stop all of the fuss...He's got gut's, I'll give him that' The man thought to himself before he jumped down and greeted them.

"Well now, that was rather interesting wasn't it? May I know your name, lad?" The old man questioned as Naruto blinked before responding.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto told him, as the man nodded his head.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar. I assume you and your friends are here to join Fairy Tail?" The now named Makarov asked, as Naruto nodded his head.

"That's right." Naruto stated, as Makarov smiled at him.

"Very well, Mira, would you do the honers of giving them their guild stamps?" Makarov asked as Mirajane nodded her head.

"Of course, Master. Follow me, please." Mirajane said as she walked back towards the bar, as Naruto and the other followed her.

After getting their marks, Naruto and his friends were sitting at a table with Natsu and the teen that sat next to him that was named Gray. Naruto and the others were currently taking about what they would be doing through out the day.

"So, what are your guys plans?" Natsu asked them as he eat his every day meal in the guild.

"I'm thinking about going on a mission with Sasuke, while Hinata and Sakura looks for a place for us to stay." Naruto said, as Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"It has been awhile since we've done an actual mission together, hasn't it? I'm in." Sasuke said as Naruto grinned.

"Sweet! Well, we'll see you guys later." Naruto said as he and Sasuke were about to go look for a mission, before Gray stopped them.

"Mine if me and Natsu come with you guys? That way we can get to know each other a bit more." Gray said, as Naruto shrugged.

"Sure, we'll see you girls later." Naruto said as he and the guys left the table.

"Well, we better go look for a house and wait for the guys to get back with the money, Sakura-san." Hinata said as she looked over towards Sakura, who nodded her head.

"Your right, we'll see you later Lucy." Sakura said before she and Hinata left with the kids.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do?" Lucy muttered to herself as she laid her head against the table.

* * *

With The Guys: 40 Minutes Later

* * *

Naruto and the guys were on their way back to the guild after they just finished their mission for the day.

"God damn, that mission was easy." Naruto muttered as the guys nodded their heads in agreement.

"We even got paid 50,000 jewles each for taking on that job." Sasuke commented as he finished counting his money.

As the guys were walked towards the guild, Naruto and Sasuke sees their wives waving at them, and the two smiled at them as they walked over towards them.

"Hey, girls. Have you found a house big enough for all of us?" Naruto asked, as they nodded.

"Yes, but we've just been waiting for you and Sasuke-san to return." Hinata said, as Naruto nodded his head in understanding before he looked towards Natsu and Gray.

"You guys head on without us. We'll meet you at the guild later." Naruto told them, as Natsu and Gray nodded their heads in understanding before they left to report to the Master before the mission they've completed.

After they left, the Uzumaki and Uchiha family were walking through the town, as they were heading towards the house their wives picked for them.

"So, what have you guys been doing ever since we left? Other than looking for houses." Naruto said, as Hinata turned towards him with a smile.

"Not really, we've just been hanging out of the guild waiting for you and Sasuke-san." Hinata told him, as Naruto scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Then where are the kids? Their not with you." Naruto said, as Sakura answered for Hinata.

"Their at the guild. Now just stop being a baby and follow us to the house and _maybe_ if you two have been good, we'll give you your _surprise_ later." Sakura told him, as Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before they brushed it off and continued to follow them.

As they reached the house they were told about, Naruto and Sasuke whistled at the sight of it, while the wives smiled at them.

"Here we are, boys." Hinata said with a smile.

"Holy..." Naruto began.

"...Shit." Sasuke finished.

"Will boys, do you like it?" Sakura asked them with a smile.

"Like it? We love it! How the hell did you even find this place?! It's a fucking mansion for crying out loud!" Naruto said, as their wives giggled at his reaction.

"We we're just walking around tell we found, that's all that happened." Hinata told them.

"How much does it cost?" Sasuke asked as he looked at them.

"Um...about 70,000." Sakura answered to them.

"Heh, that's not a problem then, that way we can still have money to get us beds and food to make everything look more like an actual house." Naruto commented, as Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's pay for this and go back to the guild, I heard some interesting news on our way here." Sasuke told them, as they group of friends went to pay for the mansion, before they went towards the guild.

* * *

Inside The Guild

* * *

As Naruto and the others entered the guild they see a woman with long red hair looking at Natsu and Gray with a hard expression, Naruto looked over towards Sasuke.

"Is this what was so interesting?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke as the said Uchiha nodded his head.

"Remember when I said I heard of a woman that went by the name of Erza Scarlet?" Sasuke asked him, as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him.

"Well, this is her." Sasuke stated before they heard the woman named Erza speak.

"Natsu, Gray, I need your help with a mission. Will you help me out?" Erza asked them as the two said teens looked at her in shock.

"H-Huh?!"

* * *

Chapter 2 End


End file.
